Known mobile communications devices are frequently capable of downloading data from a variety of different sources such as, for example, other mobile communications devices, the internet and personal computers. Additionally, such devices are often capable of downloading data from such sources via a variety of different connection types such as, for example, WiFi, GPRS, Bluetooth® and 3G. Further, a rich variety of different downloadable data can be available for download to known communications devices from these different sources via these different connections such as, for example, individual contact information, emails and websites.